The Mask of Chaos
by Verlerious
Summary: A mysterious thief is robbing companies left and right, including the top of the line Shinra Co. With Cid Highwind on the job as a construction worker, he'll find himself getting mixed up in a huge mess involving capes, mask, and a weird guy named Vincent
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Cid/Vincent

Warning: …I….can't really think of an- oh, bad words! And AU.

Comment: Sexy mysterious man in a mask? Always good.

Author Comments: It completely changed from when I first wrote it but I like this version better. Anyways, cheers for the new Cid/Vincent series. It's more modern day.

The Mask of Chaos 01

"Hey, have you heard anything about the recent robberies?"

"Heck naw, I haven't." Cid frowned sitting and chattering with the other guys in the construction yard. Yeah, he was a contractor currently working on helping build a new four story building for some new upcoming big shot company. So far they had the overall frame work done, but they still need to set up the wiring and put up the walls. It was easily at least another two months of work left to do. But that wasn't the point right now. He was on break, he didn't need to be thinking about work, damn it.

He looked over at Zack, being one of three who was listening to the story right then. Apparently these particular types of robberies were starting to spout up all over the place. And it seemed to be becoming more frequent too. Someone was running around, stealing all the money from these top corporations and putting them out of business. Normally, a robbery wouldn't have brought that much of a second thought to him, but these types of robberies were odd.

There were rumors flying around that a beautiful man in a black mask and a red cape was the one causing all of these robberies. Honestly, Cid thought it was a bunch of crap, but the other guys in his group thought it was the coolest thing ever.

_Bunch of pansies, if you ask me._

"Yo, hurry up and tell us 'bout it!" Barret said, just thankful for a moment of rest as he took another bite out of his sandwich. He was probably about as interested as Cid was, but hey, it was something to talk about at least.

"Well they just hit one of Shinra's top corporations this time," Zack continued, not bothered by the impatience the others were showing him. "It took a big hit. It surprised everyone because no one would have thought that the guy would target a place like that. And they're saying the guy isn't finished yet. There's rumor he's aiming to get to the other Shinra buildings before going after the big one."

"That isn't likely," Cloud said leaning in close and frowning a bit. "Besides it being the most heavily guarded building out of all Shinra, it also has the most complex computer system in the world. He probably got lucky getting into the first Shinra building."

"They probably just left it open so they can set a trap for the dummy," Barret said, before shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Well you ladies can sit here and keep on gossiping," Cid said standing up and rotating his right arm, getting the kinks out of it. "I'm going back to work before Sephiroth shows up with his PMS."

"Yo wait up, Imma going to," Barret said hopping up.

"Alright fine," Zack said though his lips poked out in a slight pout. "You old people don't know news when you hear it. Go on back to your knitting."

"Kids today," Cid said grumbling as he stuck a cig between his lips. "They got a lot of mouth but they ain't got no balls."

"I hear ya," Barret said laughing as he walked off ahead. Cid started to follow after him, until his eyes caught sight of something and he slowed down staring off to the side, seeing a man, bright red eyes looking around. When their eyes did meet, Cid thought he might collapse right there just from the sheer brightness of those red eyes staring back at him. The man had paused by the wooden fence surrounding the construction sight, just watching Cid before he turned his eyes away and left disappearing behind the fence.

It definitely made the middle-aged construction worker wonder what just happened. He felt an urge to follow the man and demand answers. Just what had that look been? Was it pity? Anger? What?!

"Vincent Valentine," Zack said coming to stand beside him, a look of awe in his eyes. "I never thought I'd ever get to see him, and walking around casually." He turned his eyes on Cid and, seeing the confused look, decided to explain. "You ever heard of Chaos Ward, the clothing company that's been hitting it big with the kids these days? Well, Vincent is the owner of that company." Cloud came over standing beside Zack, listening to explanation, the small group enough to cause even Barret to come and join them. "And while all these other companies are being hit, being a smaller company, he's starting to grow in popularity, though not enough to match Shinra, yet. I won't be surprised if the robbers hit him soon too."

"I doubt it," Cloud said glancing over at Zack and the others. "He has a growing company but he isn't big yet. It's not enough to make these kind of robbers want to go after him." Cloud looked back towards the fence where the guy named Vincent had already disappeared. "Besides, not many people have ever seen him before. No one even knows where his corporate office even is or if he has one."

"It's not like it's that important," Cid said turning and walking away from them. "Let's just get this place finished before we all grow old." The others looked at each other before they turned and followed.

* * *

Somehow, in a strange way, the two months went by fast. The whole building wasn't complete, but at least most of it was. Right now, Cid was up on the top floor, halfway done with painting the walls to the room he was currently working on. This was, at least, the last floor they needed to work on. But it wasn't small, just like the others. So right now his other friends were spread out throughout the building, fixing up loose wires, working on the ceiling, and basically doing all the crap he was doing. And in the portion of the building he was in, he was pretty much alone. Which was probably why he felt himself jump when he heard the voice speaking from behind him.

"Everything is looking pretty good," the voice said causing Cid to turn at the sudden voice before cursing at the paint dripping from the brush onto the floor.

"Don't sneak up on a guy like that," Cid said kneeling down and wiping the paint off the floor with a white rag. He knew he should have put a sheet down, but then he never had problems with dripping paint in the past…until this guy showed up.

"I apologize." The man said causing Cid to look up at him again. It was the same guy he'd seen walk by the building several times during construction. The very same man with the bright, red eyes.

_Are they contacts?_

It didn't matter what he was doing, but it was usually around the same time of the day that he'd seen the man walk by, looking as calm and cool as ever before leaving again. At first, Cid had wondered about why the man was checking the building out. But he finally did get his answer when he just so happened to see the man talking to their boss, Sephiroth.

"You're the owner of this building, aren't you?" Cid said deciding to take a break as he left his brush in the bucket of paint.

"Yes," was the answer he got though, there was no further pursuit of conversation. Vincent glanced around the room, taking in the gothic like design and the semi-painted walls before he gave a nod of his head as if in approval.

Despite the strange design, Cid couldn't help feeling good at the approval of his hard work. "So you like this huh?"

"Yes," Vincent said looking back at him again. "This should work fine for my office."

_Office? ...Creeeeepy._

"So you're this clothing guy everyone's been talking about." More like the guy Zack won't shut up about. In fact, when they met outside of work, Zack was often wearing Chaos Ward clothing. What was with these kids today anyway? Couldn't they just settle with some normal clothes?

But then again, this guy looked anything but normal. Red eyes regarded him casually making him wonder just how old was this guy. He looked like he was about 24 or 27 or something. But those eyes of him made him look much older. Actually, he could see how girls were falling head over heels for him. He was definitely a pretty hot guy.

_Not that I'm into that sort of stuff._

"I don't make clothes for pleasure," the man said looking away from him, the sentence coming out almost as a whisper. "And…I don't make it for the money either." Strange…then what other reason could a person have for making clothes?

"Well, whatever the reasoning, it doesn't matter to me," Cid said as he reached into his chest pocket for his cigs. "I'm going outside for a smoke." He eyed the taller man from the corner of his eyes as he spoke the next words cautiously. "You're welcome to join if you want."

"I don't smoke," Vincent said not even bothering to look at him.

"Dun gotta be so fuckin uptight about it," Cid mumbled before he walked off heading out the room. He didn't bother looking back, causing him to miss the look that was passed his way.  
Well if the bastard wanted to be a bastard then so be it. It wasn't like Cid was going to get to know the guy anyway. Once he was done building this place up, he'd just move on to the next site and start all over again. "Tsk, guy just doesn't know good talent when he sees it," Cid said lighting up the cig as he kept walking. He stopped out in what was supposed to be the lobby area as he glanced around, blowing out a puff of smoke and wondering how far along the others were.

_What kinda guy would make a job he didn't like? _

Hell, what kind of guy didn't work for the money? If you weren't working for money or for fun, then what was the point? What was the goal?

"Hey." Zack popped out of one of the rooms and ran up to him before he stopped, not effected by the smoke from Cid's cig, used to it now. "Sephiroth said we're having a meeting downstairs in the main lobby."

Cid frowned looking over at him. "For what? We're almost done here."

"Yeah I know," Zack said also frowning. "I'm not sure what the reason is though. We should just go see what it's all about." Cid stared at him for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and started walking off.

"Fine, whatever," he said grumbling under his breath about long haired freaks who didn't know what they were doing. "Let's go see the big boss."

Zack nodded following right behind him. "The others should already be downstairs waiting for us. I'm sure this won't take too long."

"What the hell?! Why?!" Barret yelled standing up sharply and glaring at Sephiroth. "Yo, that don't make no sense! Why the hell we gonna stop now?!"

"If the man that hired us wants us to wait a week before finishing our work," Sephiroth said glaring back at him, "then we're not going to go against him. He's going to continue to pay for the week off. There must be good reasoning for it."

"Yeah, the guy's a fucking lunatic," Cid said, having long sense gotten rid of his cig, since the big boss wasn't too fond of his cigarette smoke, or of him for that matter. He was thinking about Vincent, how content he looked when he was looking at the room that was to be his office. "Probably wants to jack off in every room before it's finished."

"Watch your mouth," Sephiroth said before looking at them all again. "If you have complaints then take it somewhere else."

"Tsk." Cid glared at him but he didn't say anything else as he folded his arms. He knew when to call it quits. "Whatever," he said letting the battle for words and common sense end there.

"So what are we supposed to do for a whole week off?" Cloud asked gaining the attention of the group before everyone looked at Sephiroth.

"Do whatever you want," Sephiroth said, "just don't do it here."

"You hear that?" Cid asked smirking as he looked at the others. "That means don't go bringing any girls here tonight hoping to get lucky."

"Darn," Zack said grinning like a fool as he snapped his fingers. "And I had two hot babes I hoping to bring to a creepy little place like this too."

"Alright, knock it off." Sephiroth shook his head as he turned away from them. "Relax while you can, cause I'm planning on working your butts off once this week is passed. Enjoy your free weekend." He left them there, standing in the lobby as he left out the front door. Staring after him and waiting until he was gone, the others looked at each other daring the other to say something.

"So, I guess that's it for now," Zack spoke up resting his hands behind his back as he continued to stare at the others. "Guess I'll go waste my money on booze and women." He smirked looking at Cloud. "You wanna come along? I mean all of you are welcome to join me if you want."

"Nah, I promised Marlene I'd take her to the circus when I got the chance." Barret smiled. "You know her, she loves her daddy."

"'Keep that up and you'll spoil the hell out of her," Cid said sticking his cig back in his mouth and lighting it. "I ain't got time to hang out with a bunch of dudes hoping to find a girl."

"Not that you'd get a girl," Zack said laughing out loud, "but you'll be missed." He smiled then and looked at Cloud. "Come on, let's go before we catch the old disease. I want to avoid being lost in my own house for as long as I can." He started walking out, Cloud glancing at the other two before he followed.

"Haha, very funny, you little…. "Cid grumbled puffing on his cig looking like an angry dragon before he looked at Barret." Best get going before the boss comes back trying to figure out why we're still here." Actually, the break wouldn't be so bad. This building and its creepy design was starting to get to him. He'd be glad to get away from this place.

He watched Barret walk off then started to follow before he frowned glancing back finding the creepy owner of the joint staring at him. And just like that, the long haired freak turned and walked off disappearing from the doorway. Cid had right mind to follow but shook his head against that decision. The last thing he needed was to get murdered in the very building he didn't even get to finish building.

Cid gave a glance back before he turned and went out the room, feeling like eyes were following him even though he didn't see anything. Damn, he couldn't wait to get this building finished with so he could move on.

TBC….

There goes that new story. I've been thinking about this one for a while so, I hope it works. So far, I like where it's going.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Cid/Vincent

Warning: …I….can't really think of an- oh, bad words! And AU.

Comment: Sexy mysterious man in a mask? Always good.

Author Comments: Wow I seriously didn't meant to take this long to post this but I've been lazy/worn out from work. Gah I love that the Italics finally stay in place now!! Yay!

The Mask of Chaos 02

Two days later and Cid was already bored out of his mind. There was nothing on TV to watch except for the occasion breaking news about the robberies still taking place, not that he didn't already know the news with Zack constantly calling him and telling him every little thing that happened.

Grumbling, Cid finally resolved to get off the couch, not even caring as he scratched his butt through the sky print boxer shorts he was wearing. The place was a filthy mess, thanks to the loads of pizza boxes and everything else he just tossed on the floor when he was done. It wasn't like he had a woman living with him, so why bother cleaning up? As long as he could still see the TV and sit on the couch, he was fine.

Getting to the kitchen, he resolved to make himself a quick snack to eat...only to find a kitchen void of food except maybe a box of baking soda in the fridge and one can of beer left. Was it bad that he was tempted to eat that baking soda too?

__

It can't be all bad.

Ok...so it was time to go grocery shopping...great. That meant he was going to have to get dressed...or did it? No...he got in trouble the last time he tried to go in the store wearing only boxers and a t-shirt...he might as well just slip on a pair of pants and be done with it. Though he could have ordered a pizza, he really needed to get himself some more beer. Too bad they couldn't just deliver that too.

After about five minutes to get ready he was out the door heading to the grocery store. He took his chances on walking since it wasn't but about fifteen minutes away. Not to mention he didn't feel like having to dig through his stuff just to find the car keys.

__

Hell...walking's good for the body anyway. Can't let my sexy physique go away.

It took no time at all to get to the grocery store. Cid found himself with a basket full of beer, chips, and non-healthy food products as he went from row to row. He definitely made a stop to pick up some cigarettes, a mistake that caused him to end up running into Zack.

"Whoa, I'm surprised to see you here!" Zack yelled out smiling wide as he came over. "I didn't think an old guy like you could even find his way out of the house."

"Strange, didn't think a kid like you could even get his head out of the toilet once he learned he couldn't hold his liquor."

"That was just one time!" Zack pouted, holding his carry basket with both hands. "Anyway, the rest of us were thinking of paying a visit."

"A visit to where?" Cid asked, lifting a brow hoping they weren't talking about his place. Like hell he was going to let them in so they could complain about his treasured junk again. He'd bar the door closed before letting them in again.

"Back to the work site," Zack said before leaning in closer whispering. "There has to be something strange going on, don't you agree?"

"Probably," Cid said frowning and leaning back from him. "But if I'm getting paid not to have to see that creepy place again for a week, that's fine with me."

"But come on! What if they're having like a poltergeist meeting or something?!"

"That's even more reason not to go!"

"I knew it! You're just an old man like Barret!" Again Zack pouted, trying his best to use his baby face and puffy cheeks to deter Cid. "Come on, go with us! Please? We need someone old to scare off any bad people."

__

That shit might work on girls, but it won't work on me!

* * *

So if that didn't work, why was it that Cid was finding himself stuck with the two idiots standing in front of the construction site? He was certain Cloud wouldn't have come had it been anyone else asking. Cloud was more likely to follow and do anything Zack said, the two of them acting like brothers even though they weren't. It was probably the close age group and the way Zack acted like he knew everything. Or it might have been that Cloud was just gullible.

__

Monkey see, monkey do, monkey poop and you do too.

"Every heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" Cid asked, staring up at the building as he kneeled smothering his cig in the gravel beneath his feet.

"Yeah but I think that cat just didn't know what it was doing," Zack replied staring up at the lit room on the fourth floor. "Kind of strange for someone to be in this building already."

"There's a car here too," Cloud said looking towards the area where the parking lot was going to be. "This building's empty though...so they wouldn't be able to steal anything."

"Then what else could they be doing?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Zack said leaving the two as he started into the building. "Let's make this quick."

Cid frowned but he couldn't help nodding in agreement. It wasn't that he was curious about who was up there at a time like this, hell he wouldn't be surprised if it was that guy again. But he didn't want to take the chance that it wasn't and that someone was inside vandalizing all of his hard work. Damn it, he was NOT about to start from scratch.

Quietly, the three of them went inside heading up the steps as silently as they could, each of them holding a weapon they found, Cid favoring the metal pipe himself. Better safe than sorry. The last thing he needed was a run in with an murderer who was intent on killing hot guys...ok well if it was a female murderer...maybe.

Zack stopped at the top of the fourth floor, singling them to stop, neither him or Cloud breathing hard from the long climb. Apparently taking a little break from work wasn't hurting them in the least. And anyway, who died and made Zack the leader anyway?

Zack looked back at them holding up a hand before he looked apparently timing things. He waited a moment before he finally put his hand down and rushed off heading for the lit room, Cloud right on his heels nursing the piece of wood in his hand.

They stopped instantly once they were inside, the makeshift weapons in their hands falling to the ground in what must have been surprised. Cid on the other hand was just making it into the room and he frowned looking at the two before he looked up seeing the weirdo that owned the building.

"....Y...Y-You're..!"

"Vincent Valentine," the man said quietly, staring at them with those bright, calm red eyes. Well probably calm for everyone else, it still made Cid feel like he was burning up inside.

__

Freaky bastard...

"What the heck are you doing in this building late at night?" Cid asked, not caring if he was the president of the world. He wasn't about to let this man just come inside his work of art any time he felt like it! Even if he was the owner.

__

I was right! He is pissing in every room!

"This is my building...so it's my right to come in and survey things for myself," he said, turning his red eyes on Cid, the other almost dropping his pipe at the sheer brightness.

"I can't fucking believe it?!" Zack yelled out, sounding like the most excited person there. "I finally get to meat Vincent Valentine! Oh man, I love your clothes!"

Vincent nodded his head finally turning away from Cid to look at Zack. "I'll be sure to bring a free T-shirt the next time we meet."

"Holy...c-can you sign it too?" Zack said looking like a full-blooded fanboy the way his eyes were sparkling in happiness.

"I'd be delighted," the tall male promised in return, his face lacking the emotions to prove his words. It seemed like it was enough, however, to bring Vincent's eyes right back onto Cid's physique making the older construction worker swallow. Damn those eyes!

"We should get the fuck out of here," Cid said grunting as he slipped a cig between his lips to help calm himself. "Can't believe you moron's brought me all the way out here for nothing," He grumbled giving them a glare hoping they could see just how happy he wasn't.

"You were just as worried as we were," Zack said grinning and receiving an agreeing nod from Cloud. "Since you're complaining so much, I'll drop you by your house first." Just that one line, was probably the start of al things bad. It was the line that began the awfulness Cid hadn't been aware he was going to be a part of...well he didn't know until the next line was said.

"You needn't bother yourself with so much travel," Vincent said staring at Cid with those glowing, he could swear they were glowing, red eyes. "I'm done here for tonight...I can take him home."

"Are you sure you want to?" Cloud said frowning and staring at the back of Cid's head. "He's a vile, pissy, smelly old man."

"Will you shut up!" Cid yelled almost feeling like a vein could pop out of his head before he turned looking at Vincent, eyeing him cautiously while avoiding looking him in the eyes. "Look Mr...."

"Vincent," Zack threw in helpfully.

"Yeah that. I don't really take rides from strangers...especially strange strangers. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll be going out of the way and-"

"You live at 313 Chocobo Street, right?" Ok...weird. Cid eyes went wide for a second before lowering suspiciously, staring at the man that only looked at him before starting to fix his glove.

"How the hell do you know where I-"

"I happened to see you as I was driving home. You apparently live on the same street as me."

__

Great...

"I recognized you from the night we met."

"W-wait, you've met Vincent Valentine!" Zack had the pouty puppy look on his face. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"It's not like it matters!"

"Of course it matters! He's the greatest clothing designer ever! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Zack scowled at him before turning adoring puppy dog eyes to Vincent.

"ANYWAY!" Cid yelled out, dropping the conversation before looking at Zack feeling even more frustrated than when he'd first come to the forsaken place. "I'm heading back home now. You idiots better do the same too."

"Then let me drop-"

"I can fucking walk, damn it! I have two legs!" Cid grumbled shoving his cig between his lips before thrusting his hands into his pocket and exiting the room. Damn idiots had him out here late at night for no stupid reason. What, were they trying to ruin his time off? The bastards really had nothing else to do huh? Whatever happened to drinking beer and hanging out with chicks?! He expected the two younger coworkers to follow him, though he wasn't all that surprised when such a thing didn't happen. Zack was probably busy driving the Chaos guy crazy with his dumb questions about nothing. And Cloud was always quick to follow whatever the elder male wanted.

Honestly, Cid couldn't figure out a damn good reason for why anyone would want to stay near the Valentine guy, famous or not. He was just...creepy....admittedly good looking, but creepy either way he looked at it. No it was better not to think about it all that. All he planned to do was go home, drink his beer, smoke, watch TV and scratch his ass like a good typical male. Hell, if he felt the urge he might even try cleaning his house....psh like that would happen. It wasn't like he had any girls coming over to his house or anything, though with his nice buff shoulders and sexy abs he was sure he'd have no problems.

__

At least I think I'm sexy damn it.

But the last thing he wanted to have to deal with was some uppity girl trying to tell him what to do and that he needed to wear a clean shirt and clean the house and shave his face and, he really didn't want to have to deal with all that. He'd had it happen one time before with some girl named Shera. That really didn't last long for a relationship, or at least he was given a break when she told him that she'd be moving away for college. She'd mentioned something about coming back once all of that was done, but he really didn't want to believe that to come true.

__

Damn don't let her come back.

Well, that was enough of that sort of thinking now. He was already back to his house, having not even paid much attention to what was going on otherwise. Maybe had he paid attention, he would have noticed the sleek, black vehicle that seemed to stalk him home. He might even have felt the red eyes that were staring at him from said vehicle. Instead, he went inside grumbling and reaches for his keys already heading up the steps to his apartment. Maybe he forgot to mention but yeah he did live in an apartment, which was at least some relief to him. Even if that Vincent guy did know where he lived, it didn't mean he knew what room he was in. In that respect, he felt at least a little secured.

Walking into the apartment, he tossed the keys on the table and pulled his cig from his lips for a moment as he handedly slipped out of his shirt tosses it aside too. He debated taking a quick shower then decided to leave it for in the morning, deciding he'd make an omelet for breakfast. At least he wasn't starving, not that he was poor. He was just very...particular about what he wanted to use his money for.

__

Guess I'll head to bed then.

He was tired, or at least he felt like he was after having to deal with Zack's annoyance. Well at least he still had the rest of the week to rest. He was damn well going to take advantage of this too. Smothering his cig on the kitchen counter, Cid grumbled scratching at his back as he picked his way through the garbage on the floor, making his way to the bedroom. Here, at least, there wasn't as much trash. Instead, it was just littered with clothes he'd just tossed on the floor, some of which probably needed to be washed. He'd get around to it eventually...right now he just wanted to rest. Sighing, he made it to the bed relaxing into the soft cushion and cutting the TV on staring at the news talking about the burglaries again. Would they ever stop talking about that shit?!

Grunting, he turned over burrowing the side of his face into the pillow, not realizing he'd fallen asleep to the sound of the news lady talking about the mysterious, handsome bank robber.

* * *

_...What the hell...what is that noise?_

The sound had been quick, but it'd been loud enough in that instance to wake him up. Through the darkness, he looked at the light blinking on the clock and frowned seeing that it was only two in the morning. What in the world would making so much noise to wake him up like that? He heard the noise again, though not as loudly as he walked over to the window peering out into the darkness. For a moment he didn't see anything aside from street lights and a quiet street, but after only looking for a few seconds he saw movement, his eyes being drawn to it.

He saw a figure come out of the alleyway, the area he was standing in too dark for Cid to see the person though there was a cloak billowing behind him and hiding his features, not that Cid could see them all that well in the dark anyway. Maybe it was some weird costume party that he didn't know about. The person was obviously hurt by the way he was holding his side. That was the thing that Cid was going to go with before he was frozen to the spot seeing a set of glowing red eyes looking up towards his window freezing him on the spot. It was like they were staring right at him, seeing him through the dark window before the figure looked away quickly, distracted by something. Almost as soon as it looked away it was hobbling off escaping down the street and ducking into another alley, a couple of men running by not even paying any attention to the half naked male peering out the window at them.

He hesitated for a moment when he didn't see the figure return, debating checking it out. A part of his brain told him he'd be stupid to do something dumb like that, but the other part was all for the adventure, curious to know who it was or whether it was just a person in dire need of help.

Cid picked up one of the T-shirt off the floor, slipping it on before he grabbed his trusted pipe by the wall and grabbed his keys leaving out of the apartment building. He only took a quick glance around before he took off heading down towards the second alleyway. Something in his mind told him he should have brought a flashlight, but he was feeling too lazy to go back and try to find it in the heap of trash on his floor.

Grumbling tiredly, he stopped in front of the alleyway holding the pole to him protectively as he started to go inside. He hadn't even went in that far before he was confronted with the figure sitting up against the wall panting and holding his side. He could see the blood forming on the side of the figure's side watching it seeping down to the ground though not enough to make a giant puddle. The man was sitting against the wall panting in the pitch black dark.

"Hey, you ok?" The heavy breathing stopped for a minute before the figure slowly pushed himself up using the wall as a brace. He was obviously weak, stumbling a bit as he started to fall forward. "Whoa there, take it easy," Cid said reaching out to help steady the male despite himself. When he saw the male look up at him with those glowing red eyes, he stopped where he was frozen before the male started to fall forward, Cid's body moving out of instinct to wrap his arms around him capturing him. Those freaking, captivating red eyes...there's no way it was...

__

No it can't be....

"...Vincent?" The figure lifted his head at the questioning tone, red eyes focusing on Cid in the darkness sending a shiver of something down his body. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Picking up some things from the store," came the deep voiced response from the younger looking male.

"Well that must be one hell of a store you went to," Cid said eyeing the wound before he pulled Vincent to lean against him using his body as a support. "The police will get a flip out of that one." At the word police, Cid frowned feeling Vincent tense up against him. What was the problem with that? Was he part of some type of mafia or something?

"It's best if I get home," Vincent mumbled starting to pull himself away. "I have work to do in the morn....ing..." He stumbled a bit at the loss of blood, falling back against Cid with his eyes closed.

"Looks like you ain't gonna be doing nothin tomorrow." Cid looked up towards his apartment room, the only room with a light on at the moment, and grumbled. "Fine...guess I'll have to let yas stay with me for the night." Despite the fact that his voice sounded calm with the words, Cid tried to ignore the slight shiver in his body. Was he really gonna let this weirdo into his apartment so easily? Wasn't he trying to hide from the freak that already knew where he lived?

"I do not wish to intrude," Vincent said softly, already starting to pull away again.

"Damn it I said you're staying for the night and that's final!" Cid yelled out ignoring the slight sound of surprise the male gave when he picked him up. He was surprised at how light he was, almost calling him cute when the surprised red eyes stared up at him, making his heart speed up. Something about those eyes was going to continue bothering him.

"I-I can walk!" The male said struggling trying to get down though it was useless. Well then...it seemed even Mr. Serious could even get flustered. There was no denying that it was a cute move as futile as it was.

"Look just shut up, and stay still before you bleed all over me," Cid said grumbling as he started out of the alley heading towards the apartment. "If you keep acting out, I'll take you to the hospital...something I'm pretty sure you don't want." That seemed to work, Vincent looking up at him before he finally settled down.

__

So he doesn't like hospitals or the police...I wonder what that's about.

Wondering was exactly what Cid did, seeing as he didn't get another word out of the male, though the red eyes kept staring up at him making him swallow a lot more frequently than he would normally. He was glad when he'd finally made it inside the apartment, taking Vincent into the bathroom, something that took some navigation in the dark, and sitting him on the top of the closed toilet.  
He went over, cutting on the light and looking in the cabinet pulling out a first aid kit just hoping that this wound wasn't something major. Considering that Vincent was still conscious, it must not have been. "Ok," Cid said walking back over to Vincent and kneeling in front of him. "Let's take a look at that wound now."

Vincent nodded slightly, frowning as he reached down lifting the side of his shirt letting Cid see the wound there.

"Mmm," Cid grunted before taking a wet rag and wiping it across the cut gently. "It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would. A couple of bandages should help." He had to admire the fact that Vincent didn't even flinch when he was cleaning the wound, applying alcohol to it, though he did notice the tightening of muscles at what he was certain to be a painful feeling. Once he'd cleaned it off, he covered the cut with a large bandage before sitting the medical stuff aside. "I hope you know you're not sleeping in my bed with all that bloody stuff on."

Vincent looked up at him then glanced down at the shirt frowning as he saw that the blood definitely had covered up a majority of the shirt and felt wet and stick against him. "I'm afraid I don't have an extra change of clothes on me."

"I'll get you a shirt you can borrow," Cid said leaving out of the bathroom. "And I do mean just borrow!"

It took a minute to find a clean one, the process involving him picking a shirt up from off the floor and sniffing it to see if it smelled clean. Once he'd found one he went back into the bathroom tossing it along with a pair of sweats to the red eyed owner. "Just yell when you're done, you got that?" He didn't even give Vincent a chance to say anything before he was closing the door and heading into the living room, knocking stuff off the couch before he tossed a blanket over it. He might as well prepare himself for a long uncomfortable night.

Maybe about five minutes later he heard Vincent calling out that he was done before he went back seeing Vincent already standing at the door looking at him. He felt frozen again, just from the sight of those eyes...not to mention the skinny hips that couldn't seem to hold up the pants well, and the white t shirt that was far to small on Vincent exposing a bit of skin that Cid found himself looking at before he had to clear his throat and look away, walking over to him.

"I'll let you borrow my bed," Cid said this time letting Vincent lean against him as he helped him over to the bed.

"I don't want to be any trouble to you," Vincent said trying to protest taking the bed.

"Look, just shut up and go to sleep, do you hear me?" Vincent opened his mouth to protest again before Cid turned Vincent around and rested his hands on his shoulders pushing him to sit on the bed. "Sleep." He said giving him a glare as if daring him to say otherwise. Vincent actually seemed hesitant for a moment, looking at the soft bed that obviously had been used not all that long ago before he sighed and finally laid back being careful of his wound.

"Good," Cid said, reaching for his nightstand and grabbing his cigarettes. "Just get some rest for the night. I'll decide if you're fit to leave out in the morning, ya got that?" At Vincent's quiet nod, Cid turned leaving the room and starting to close the door.

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah just get to sleep." Cid closed the door grumbling before he went over to the couch flopping down tempted to take a smoke though feeling tired already from having to wake up in the middle of the night to baby-sit the owner of Chaos Ward. Who knew he'd end up meeting the guy again in such a circumstance and even letting the creepy guy stay at his place. Granted he was kind of cute for a guy, but he was still creepy, damn it! Grumbling in frustration, Cid laid down on the couch squirming trying to get comfortable. He swore he was never going to be able to get to sleep, but it hadn't even been ten minutes before he was knocked out lying on his back and half hanging off the couch snoring up a storm.

TBC....

That's my story and I'm sticking to it...or something. I sorta had a hard time deciding what I wanted to do with this towards the end of this chapter but I think I still like where this is going. I still feel like I haven't decided on how Vincent's supposed to act yet, though I am enjoying Cid so far. I'm still debating whether or not I'll do the story from Vincent's point of view sometimes, or even some of the others like Zack and Cloud.


End file.
